There are monitoring or surveillance installations that require small cameras or image capturing devices because of restrictions in installation space or in order to enable the cameras or image capturing devices to be disguised. One example of such installations is installations at ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), where at least one of the cameras generally is invisible or almost invisible. Another example of such installations is installations in public transportation or any vehicle where there is limited space or room for large surveillance cameras. There are a lot more places, applications, or installations that either require the use of or advantageously use small cameras.
Some of the installations are in devices, machines, or vehicles that often are manufactured at an industrial scale and often at an assembly line. In these types of manufacturing processes time is of great importance and therefor it is important to keep the installation time and set up time short.
Moreover, many of the small cameras used today are analogue cameras. However, the surveillance technology is marching towards digital management of surveillance imagery and surveillance control parameters.